In modern vehicle systems radar systems are sometimes used which are able to simultaneously measure the distance, speed and direction of objects, for example, of preceding vehicles. Such radar systems having appropriate radar sensors may be employed in adaptive cruise control systems (ACC). Here, the correct alignment of the radar sensor to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle is of central importance.
In the case of minor accidents or other external influences, the radar sensor may become misaligned, which may result in reduced efficiency of the ACC. Traditionally, such a misalignment is carried out at a misalignment angle on special measuring sections in which provided radar reflectors should be precisely positioned both in relation to the vehicle as well as to one another.
A measuring section is known from German Published Patent Appln. No. 10 2007 001 367, which includes a straight aligned roadway and a line pole at one end of the roadway or line poles situated on a shoulder delimiting the roadway. In the corresponding method the positions of the line pole are ascertained and compared to setpoint data stored in a memory based on the known orientation of the measuring section.